The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to a device for balancing a rotor of a turbomachine. Such device can be employed in the turbomachines of all field including, but not limited to, power generation and the oil and gas extraction industry.
As it is commonly known, unbalance is the most common cause of excessive vibration in high-speed turbomachinery. High vibration can cause bearing, seal, and rotor damage, support system damage, increased noise, and other unwanted effects.
With more detail, an unbalance condition exists when the mass centerline does not coincide with the rotating centerline. In other words, if there were a heavy spot at one place on a disc, the mass centerline would be slightly displaced from the rotating centerline.
To control vibration, rotors are dynamically balanced. Although there are many balance standards, there is no practical method to relate vibration and balance. Flexible rotors present additional challenges.
Also, if a rotor is made from several components, like an impeller mounted on a shaft, the assembly process might produce changes in geometry that could cause an unbalance. It is typically recommended that each part of the rotor, including the shaft, be component balanced before assembling the rotor.
Normally, the rotor is balanced and installed on the turbomachine. To do this, weights are installed in appropriate places in order to bring the center of mass to coincide with the axis of rotation.